Oh, Shiva!
by Beeria
Summary: Aeris decides that she's no use to the group and wanders off in the snow. Except, she's not prepared for the conditions! Clorith, oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the story. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix.

**Oh, Shiva!**

* * *

The brunette watched her breath rise in steam before her eyes, her body was shivering all over as she huddled her red jacket closer around her body, trying to keep up with the rest of the group who seemed as though they were adapted to the harsh winters that the Planet dealt them.

Why hadn't she just asked for them to stop by her house so she could get a few belongings before starting out on her journey? She could have saved both herself and her friends a lot of hassle.

"Aeris? Are you alright?"

She glanced up to see Cloud frowning at her, waiting for a reply. She bowed her head once in a nod, throwing in a smile to reassure him. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble than she already had.

Cloud, however, wasn't convinced. He gave a soft sigh before he called the group together.

"We'll stay here for tonight. Set up a fire quickly." He ordered.

"But Cloud, we can't keep letting Sephiroth get away!" A raven-haired girl cried, putting her gloved hands on her hips and narrowing her crimson eyes at the leader.

"Tifa, Aeris is freezing." Cloud replied, his tone soft but strict enough to tell her there was nothing for discussing.

"I don't want any…"

"Aeris, save it!" The leader snapped, walking over to where Yuffie was trying to grab Red XIII's tail to light some wood.

"Yuffie! Leave him alone!" Cloud shouted harshly, causing the energetic ninja to drop the firewolf's tail and blink at him innocently.

Aeris watched as the group started their normal nightly routine. They always started cooking dinner while they assembled their tents; Cloud and Barret in one, the girls in the other. Red XIII and Cait Sith would sleep outside.

Then, after a welcome hot meal, they would just relax, huddled under thick blankets as they circled their fire. Yuffie would lie right next to the flames, counting out her materia and occasionally arguing with Barret if he mentioned some of his orbs going missing. Cloud and Tifa would sit next to each other, the girl often speaking and Cloud answering with nothing more than a nod or shake of his head. Red XIII would remain quiet, ears pricked for any sound of danger while Cait Sith would engage in cheerful chit-chat to anyone who would listen . Barret would write another letter to Marlene which he always posted the very next day.

Aeris sighed as she watched them all, her body shivering more frantically even as she unzipped her sleeping bag, which Cloud had bought for her, and wrapped it around her body. The group didn't even seem to notice that she wasn't sitting by the fire. Cloud and Tifa were laughing about something, probably their childhood memories. Red XIII and Cait Sith were starting to drift into sleep while Barret and Yuffie were too engrossed in their tasks to care about anything else.

"They don't need me." She whispered, lowering her eyes sadly. All she did was hold them up and stop them completing their task. She wasn't going to be a burden anymore. She should have listened to Cloud when he had continuingly told her not to come.

Quietly, she stood, sure that the sound of her chattering teeth would alert them to her presence. But she was proved wrong when nobody looked her way. She kept the sleeping bag huddled around her body as she began to walk the way she had come. She was going to go back to Midgar and leave them to complete their destiny, without her holding them back.

* * *

It seemed a lot longer than ten minutes later, when Cloud realised that Aeris was missing. Yuffie came running out of the tent that the girls were sharing. Her eyes wide with worry.

"Aeris is gone!" She screeched. The look in her eyes made it obvious that this wasn't a sick joke.

"What do you mean gone?" Cloud demanded, jumping to his feet like everyone else.

"I don't know!" The ninja replied in annoyance, frowning at his attitude.

"I just assumed that she went in the tent, being so cold and all, but when I went in there, she wasn't inside!"

"We should remain calm for the moment." Red XIII spoke up as he moved to sit down next to Cloud.

"Red's right. She's probably not gone too far." Cait Sith agreed.

"Oh shut up!" Cloud hissed at the mechanical toy, ignoring Tifa's tilted head that she directed at him, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Okay, just calm down spike!" Barret warned.

"We should split up and look for her." Tifa suggested eventually, looking at each member for affirmation. Everyone nodded, agreeing that it was the best thing to do.

"Okay, Yuffie and Tifa you go west, towards Cosmo Canyon. Red and Cait Sith, you head south towards the coast. Barret and I will retrace the groups steps from earlier on." Cloud ordered. The group separated, each team heading out to their assigned directions.

After walking for a few moments, Barret tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey Cloud!" Barret whispered.

Cloud glanced at where the large man was pointing his gunarm. Footprints were lying in the snow, still quite fresh. The men followed them, knowing who they belonged to. They built their speed up, hoping that any minute now they would round a corner and she would be there.

Instead, they saw blood.

"Aeris!" Cloud cried, racing forwards without even thinking.

Barret ran after him, cursing the cold winds that blew in his face. He stared in horror as Cloud uncovered a sleeping bag that was buried beneath the snow. The sight of it made Barret shiver from more than just the harsh cold. The material was shredded to pieces, blood all over it.

"Aeris!" Cloud called, turning in circles, desperately looking for any sign of her. Barret glanced in every direction, dread settling in his heart.

"Aeris!" Cloud called again, the need for an answer evident in his breaking voice.

"Cloud!" Barret sighed, watching the blonde run round frantically, calling the flower girl's name over and over again.

"Cloud!" He cried, successfully gaining his attention this time.

The Soldier stared at him and Barret was taken aback for a moment by the worry in Cloud's eyes. The leader almost looked as if he was about to cry from frustration. The Avalanche founder shook his head to rid his thoughts, giving another soft sigh.

"Cloud, I don't think she's gonna answer." He explained, placing his human hand on the blonde's shoulder.

For a moment, the dull blue eyes glanced down, as if accepting the words. But in a flash, they were back up, narrowing in anger as he slapped the friendly hand from his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her here! I'm not going to believe that she's dead! Not until I see her body for myself! Not until I find her!" Cloud snarled before he turned around and started searching all over again.

"Cloud, come on!" Barret tried to insist but the blonde was having none of it as he followed the trail of blood, his steps quickening as the stains grew larger and larger.

Then, he found her.

She was lying on her stomach, as still as death in the snow. Her head was tilted to the side, meaning that he couldn't see her face, only the frost that was catching onto the ends of her hair.

Blood surrounding her, making even the heart of the cold soldier bleed in guilt and pain at seeing her in such a state.

He knelt beside her, taking her delicate, limp form in his arms and moving her body to rest on his lap, watching as her head rolled to one side, her eyes hidden behind their lids, her lips blue.

"Aeris." He cried, shaking her harshly. Barret ran up behind, his eyes widening at the sight. Within a second, he had his Phs out and was screaming down the phone at Tifa and Red XIII who had answered.

Cloud laid the girl down again, leaning over to try and feel a breath…She was breathing, but it was only just detectable. His fingers rested against her neck. She had a pulse…slow and weak but it was there.

He prayed to whatever Gods were out there that she hadn't been left here like this for too long. At least that way there was still a chance to save her.

"Barret! Cast a cure on her, quick!" He shouted, holding her tightly against his body. The man obliged immediately, tapping the green orb in the slot on his gunarm.

"Cure!"

Aeris' body was bathed in glowing green light, the gashes healing up.

"We need to get her warm!" Barret said.

Barret watched with a small shake of his head before a snapping distracted him. He whirled around, free hand travelling to his gun trigger, waiting and eyes searching frantically.

Cloud had heard it too but he was already standing, Aeris in his arms. Barret knew that if anything was to attack, he would be alone.

A low growl sounded through the trees and the two men turned in time to see a pack of wolves standing ahead of them, teeth bared. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he saw the blood on their coats. He didn't have to be a genius to know that they had attacked Aeris.

"We must have scared them when we came racing through." Barret whispered, preparing his gun. Cloud nodded, taking a step back.

"Don't worry. I can handle these guys!" Barret insisted before he opened fire. The bullets rained down on the beasts, howls echoing through the air as their blood spilled around them.

Cloud didn't waste much time to watch the battle, which, by the sounds of it, Barret was winning. He needed to get Aeris back.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Tifa cried when she saw Aeris form in Cloud's arms. She ran forwards, her eyes wide as she stared.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked. Barret and I found her lying in a pool of blood. I think it was wolves." Cloud replied, running into his tent.

"Guys, give me your spare blankets!" He yelled.

The group, who were still standing in shock, snapped from their trance at his harsh command. They raced around, throwing the contents of their bags around as they frantically searched for something to keep the girl warm.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yuffie asked as she handed Cloud her blanket. Cloud did not answer as he wrapped the delicate frame in the covers.

"Is everything alright?" Barret's voice cried as he entered the tent. Cloud nodded slowly.

"I think she'll be okay. We'll have to wait and see though."

"We should swap tents." Red XIII spoke up. "We shouldn't be moving her too often so she should stay here."

"I'll look after her." Cloud said immediately, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Cloud?"

"I'll look after her." He repeated. Red XIII sighed.

"We should build up the spare tent then." He suggested, his tone signalling for everyone to leave the tent they were currently huddled in. Cloud waited until they had left before he stepped outside.

"Guys!" He called, making them all stop in their tracks. "At dawn, you guys keep going. Aeris and I will catch up."

"But Cloud, you can't stay here on your own!" Tifa argued but was silenced when Cloud shot a warning glare her way.

"That's an order." He snapped before walking back into the tent and zipping up the entrance. He turned to where Aeris lay still under the multiple blankets, moving to kneel next to her.

"You'll be alright." He whispered softly as he began making his own bed.

* * *

Her eyes scrunched up as the early morning sun hit them. Slowly, opening them she blinked in confusion, trying, and failing to sit up. Her muscles were sore and protesting against too much movement. She sighed, closing her eyes in despair.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

Her orbs snapped open at the voice and she turned her head to look at Cloud, who was sitting opposite her, arms folded and an almost angry look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting position despite her body's protests.

"I was hoping you would tell me." Cloud replied coldly, causing her to glance at him in puzzlement.

"What the hell were you thinking going off on your own like that? What were you trying to achieve?"

"I…"

"Do you realise how worried I…we were?"

Aeris looked down at the floor in a submissive manner, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She was in so much guilt and sadness that she didn't even think about Cloud's previous sentence.

"Aeris, why did you do it?" He asked his voice softer now, almost pleading. God, she hated that voice even more. It was like disappointment!

"I…I didn't want to be in the way anymore. I didn't want to be a burden."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at me! I can't do anything! I can't fight very well, I'm constantly behind everyone else when we travel, and I don't even know much about what we're doing." She sniffed. Cloud watched her with a small frown before he knelt before her, a hand reaching for her shoulder.

"Aeris, do you think that physical strength and stamina is all that matters?" He asked.

"It helps." She muttered, causing him to half smile, bowing his head to hide it. He knew his interrogation would be ruined if he was smirking.

"Aeris, I don't care if you're not the strongest or most agile woman there is." He sighed.

"Tifa's strong and Yuffie's sharp." She replied, frowning a little. "I know Yuffie is always after our materia but no wonder you let her come with us. She is a great fighter. Tifa too. They can look after themselves. I can't."

"What do they have to do with this?" Cloud questioned, tilting his head to the side. Aeris shrugged giving a small sigh.

"It's just…I can understand, you know…why you would want them."

"What are you talking about?" He cried, his anger starting to come back. Aeris didn't answer, just gave a shake of her head. She noticed that it was unusually quiet outside.

"Where is everybody?" She asked, changing the subject.

"They left. I told them we would catch up."

"Great, even when I want to get away I still burden you guys." Aeris gave a small bitter laugh at the irony, harshly wiping her tears away. Cloud pushed his hair back, staring at her in confusion.

"Aeris you're not a burden."

"Yes I am."

"No," He said sternly, lifting her chin up so she looked him in the eye.

"You're not." She blushed at the contact, looking in the other direction.

"Aeris, you have something none of us have." Cloud insisted, causing her to glance at him in interest.

"You carry hope around with you. I have never met somebody as optimistic as you before. And it just carries onto everybody. Even me."

"You?" She repeated in amazement. She could never have predicted someone as pessimistic as Cloud to say something like that. He nodded in reply.

"You just have an effect on me." He replied with a shrug. Aeris smirked a little, feeling her flirtatious side beginning to show.

"Really? What kind of effect might that be?" She asked. Cloud blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Didn't I just say it?" He questioned in confusion. The flower girl mentally slapped herself. She should have remembered Cloud could be very naive at times.

"Never mind, Cloud." She sighed softly.

"Aeris?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll never run off on your own again."

She glanced up at him, blinking in shock as she saw the sadness in his eyes, almost as if he were…scared.

"Cloud?"

"Promise me!" He begged, taking her hands in his. She stared up at him, taken by surprise before she gave a small nod.

"I promise." She whispered.

And then Cloud did something totally unexpected.

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Aeris gasped at the sudden movement, remaining tense and still for a moment before she started to relax and wrapped her own arms around him.

"I…I don't want to lose you. I need you." He whispered. Aeris smiled against his shirt at the confession. She gave him a small squeeze before looking into his eyes.

"You won't lose me." She replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled.

* * *


End file.
